<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaching Out by scrapp3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384881">Reaching Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapp3r/pseuds/scrapp3r'>scrapp3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Start-Up (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapp3r/pseuds/scrapp3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Start-Up Fanfic which takes place after Chung Myung Company won the Self Driving System bid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Employees of Chung Myung Company sat along the long table, looking at the two Seo sisters confronting each other in front of the white board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unnie, are you sure you want to do this? You put in a lot of time and effort in your company,” Seo Dal-Mi said in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo In-Jae folded her arms and said, “You know very well that I do not like to repeat myself. I have spoken to the lawyers and they are working on the legal documents. In-Jae Company merging with Chung-Myung would give us the opportunity to increase market share and expand into new sectors and product development. I would still be the major shareholder but I will not interfere with how you guys run your business. We will have team A and team B focussing on different products.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi let out a deep sigh. She did not forget how In-Jae Company gave her the opportunity to start over after she lost Samsan Tech to 2STO. She could not bear the thought of In-Jae Company vanishing from the market.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Yong-San folded his arms and smiled. “CEO Seo In-Jae’s decision is wise indeed. Now that Chung Myung Company has won DQ Group self driving system tender, a merger would give us the opportunity to penetrate into other segments of the smart city project which will help us generate more revenue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo In-Jae beamed at Kim Yong-San, impressed that he saw the bigger picture. “Exactly. I heard that DQ Group will be opening a tender for an automated surveillance system next. Putting in a bid under Chung Myung Company will increase our chances of winning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused and looked at Nam Do-San. “Unfortunately it would also mean that CTO Nam and his team would have to work longer hours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no problem with that,” Nam Do-San said, looking at Lee Chul-San and Kim Yong-San to see if they have any concerns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Yong-San grinned and said, “I could use some extra bonuses to pay Chae-Won ssi the one billion won which I still owe him.” He then looked at Lee Chul-San and continued, “Since it’s two to one, Chul-San ssi’s vote would not count.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Chul-San frowned in discontentment. “It was three to zero from the time Do-San said yes,” he retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could help with the design work if you guys need me,” Jung Sa Ha said in a soft tone, crossing her arm around Lee Chul-San’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone inside the meeting room stared at her in astonishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Chul-San flushed red as he turned his gaze at Jung Sa Ha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Lee Chul-San is my boyfriend,” Jung Sa Ha admitted condescendingly. “I was so excited the day we got to know that we won the bid that I completely forgotten my promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations Chul-San ssi!” Nam Do-San cheered, happy that his partner had finally won the heart of the woman whom he liked so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest gave a round of applause congratulating Lee Chul-San.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today is certainly an auspicious day. We still have a month to work on the proposal. The lawyers will be able to complete the legal documents by this week,” Seo In-Jae explained in excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi was aware of the benefits of the merger but she could not accept her elder sister’s company gone. “CEO Seo, I would like to have a word with you,” she reached out for her elder sister’s hand and pulled her to another room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside a smaller room, Seo Dal-Mi crossed her arms, gave her elder sister a stern look and said, “I do not agree with the merger. I do not want to see the In-Jae Company gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo In-Jae gazed at her sister with a slight smile, appreciating her sister’s care for the company which she had established from ground zero. Putting her personal feelings aside, she said assertively, “We are not voting. My decision is final. This time I need you to be obedient to your unnie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emotions welled up within Seo Dal-Mi. She took a deep breath and responded, “In-Jae Company has always been a major shareholder of Chung Myung Company. Without In-Jae Company’s support Chung Myung Company would never have existed. You were the one who gave me a chance after I lost everything and you also taught me how to run a business. I will never allow In-Jae Company to seize existence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo In-Jae looked away and let out a long sigh. “Let’s just say that I want to ride the wave of Chung Myung Company’s success. You have outdone me and I truly admit defeat.” She decided to use a more passive method to win her sister over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi teared up. “Unnie, you did not lose to me. I lost to you the moment I lost Samsan Tech.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo In-Jae whimpered. She gave her sister a pat on the shoulder and said, “Let’s not talk about winning or losing right now. I am also Seo Chung-Myung’s daughter. I want to play a bigger part in the company as it bears appa’s name. I am sure that appa would wish the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing her elder sister’s explanation, Seo Dal-Mi gave in and nodded in agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will still be your boss, don’t worry. You will remain as CEO while I will take on the position of Executive Chairman. We will work together and turn Chung Myung Company to a unicorn,” Seo In-Jae expressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been wanting to do this for a long time,” Seo Dal-Mi smiled. She reached out and gave her elder sister a big hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo In-Jae could not help but to return a big hug to her sister, the hug which she had been waiting to give for a long time too. “Don’t you dare make me cry. I don’t want the mascara all over my face again,” she chuckled while tearing up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi laughed. “I will fire anyone who dares to laugh at you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing against the wall outside the room, Nam Do-San flashed a wide smile across his face. He was glad that Seo Dal-Mi had completely reconciled with her elder sister. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>xxxxXxxxx</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fried chicken joint in Itaewon was crowded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Director Han, did you know about the merger?” Seo Dal-Mi asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Ji-Pyeong shook the glass filled with soju and beer. “CEO Seo In-Jae spoke to CEO Yoon and me the day before. We both agreed that it would be a great alliance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi raised her brows and stared at him in shock. “How come you did not tell me about it?” she questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Ji-Pyeong placed the glass of cocktail in front of Nam Do-San who was seated next to Seo Dal-Mi. “Your elder sister insisted that she wants to break the news to you personally.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, hyung,” Nam Do-San raised the glass of cocktail in delight. “A toast to turning Chung Myung Company to a unicorn company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Ji-Pyeong raise the glass in front of him. “A toast to turning Chung Myung Company to a unicorn company!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi looked at the two men with a sweet smile, glad that they had become closer over the past few months. She reached for her glass and cheered, “A toast to turning Chung Myung Company to a unicorn company!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three glasses of cocktail clincked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After taking a gulp of cocktail, Seo Dal-Mi returned the glass to the table and said, “Don’t forget to come over for dinner next week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Ji-Pyeong shook his head. “I already have plans for Chuseok.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Director Han, my elder sister is still single. Why don’t you take this opportunity to get to know her better?” Seo Dal-Mi winked, smiling at him mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Ji-Pyeong gawked at her. “Hey, Dal-Mi ssi, are you giving someone you rejected to your elder sister?” he snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi laughed. “Well she used to give me the food that she did not like and I ate it with no questions asked. Guess it’s time I return her a favour?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Ji-Pyeong and Nam Do-San gazed at her in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi bowed at Han Ji-Pyeong apologetically. “It was a joke, Director Han. My elder sister is already in her 30’s and she desperately needs a gentleman like you to keep her company. I am sure we would not want her to grow old alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Ji-Pyeong snorted. “From now on I am not going to believe a word you say.” Agitated, he took another gulp of cocktail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is In-Jae unnie anyway?” Nam Do-San asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you are addressing her as unnie now Do-San ssi?” Han Ji-Pyeong looked him in the eye and felt envious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nam Do-San looked downward and blushed. “She scolded me for addressing her as CEO when we had dinner in the house together the last time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Ji-Pyeong raised his glass once more. “Congratulations Do-San ssi. I would definitely attend your wedding if you decide to invite me,” he said in an earnest tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come over for dinner on Chuseok first,” Seo Dal-Mi interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Han Ji-Pyeong gave her a sarcastic look and continued, “Do-San ssi, I am also glad that you were the one that this annoying woman had chosen. You saved me from a lot of trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi frowned at him. “Hey Director Han, stop talking bad about me in front of my boyfriend,” she grumbled in a childlike tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The metallic silver Mercedes Benz SUV exited the basement car park and proceeded to the main road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do-San ah, I really think we should matchmake my elder sister and Director Han. They are both capable and wise but lonely,” Seo Dal-Mi asserted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nam Do-San responded with a grin. “They may also end up fighting often. They are both very proud people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi mulled to herself briefly. “What you said is true. But if they start to have feelings for each other they may mellow down and compromise,” she explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nam Do-San did not reply. He was in a world of his own, thinking whether he should propose to Seo Dal-Mi on Chuseok with her family or when they are alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo Dal-Mi looked at him and noticed him deep in thought. She instantly slapped him on the shoulder and yelled, “Hey, this car does not have a self driving system. Pay attention to the road in front of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, Nam Do-San hit the brakes and put the SUV to a stop. Thankfully the gap between the SUV and the vehicle behind was rather wide. The vehicle behind the, overtook the SUV and honked at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I was thinking about the surveillance system,” Nam Do-San said with a forced smile. He then pressed on the accelerator and continued driving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s after office hours. Stop thinking about work!” Seo Dal-Mi yelled; her eyes wide with shock and her face pale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>xxxxXxxxx</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the Chung Myung Corn Dog shop, Seo In-Jae removed the apron and stepped out of the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, CEO Seo,” Kim Yong-San bowed at her. He sat with her grandmother at the table next to the entrance, helping her stack up the receipts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Yong-San ssi, What brings you here?” Seo In-Jae asked in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Halmoni lifted the pen up, stopped scribbling on a notebook, and said, “You two know each other?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Halmoni, Kim Yong-San ssi is my colleague.” Seo In-Jae walked over to them still in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that Chung Myung Corn Dog sells the best corn dog in Seoul. Since the name is similar to our company, I decided to drop by to have a late dinner,” he grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother and grandmother owns Chung Myung Corn Dog,” she explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The name Chung Myung surely means a lot to your family,” Kim Yong-San said, seeing that both the family businesses shared the same name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo In-Jae grabbed a menu from the counter, handed it to him, and beamed. “It is the name of our late father.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Yong-San instantly pulled himself up from the chair, received the menu with both hands and bowed at her. He felt awkward being served by the CEO of his company. “Thank you, CEO.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amused with his reaction, Seo In-Jae smiled and said, “We are not in the office now. You are a customer. Please take a seat and see what you would like to eat.” Her voice was gentle and soothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay CEO,” Kim Yong-San’s heart almost stopped beating, gasping in awe. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Seo In-Jae could be such a gentle woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s ignore the office formality. You can call me In-Jae,” Seo In-Jae said, smiling beautifully, revealing the dimples below the corners of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Halmoni overheard Kim Yong San’s heart beating rapidly. Picturing a nervous looking young man being served by his boss, her beautiful granddaughter in her mind, she burst out laughing. “Yong-San ssi, when you come in here, you are her boss. So don’t be shy,” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing her mother in law’s laughter, Cha Ah-Hyun rushed out of the kitchen curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Yong-San pulled himself up from the chair and greeted her with a bow. “Ajumma, nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Yong-San ssi. Thanks for coming over to support us,” Cha Ah-Hyun returned his bow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Halmoni got up from her seat and turned to her daughter in law. “Ah-Hyun ah, have you finished washing the utensils?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cha Ah-Hyun knew at once that her mother in law did not want them to interrupt Kim Yong-San and her daughter. Omonim, I could use some help.” She held her mother in law’s hand and walked her to the kitchen with a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you like to eat Yong-San ssi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Yong-San looked up at Seo In-Jae. “Why don’t you give me some recommendations, In-Jae ssi,” he said in a warm and pleasant tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seo In-Jae nodded with a grin. “Since you read my mind during this morning’s meeting, I will reward you with our shop’s top corn dog and a coke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim Yong-San looked at her amused. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seo In-Jae moved her finger over the touchpad, scrolling down the screen of her laptop, as she went through the list of companies who have submitted their proposal for the security surveillance system.</p><p> </p><p>A paper cup appeared in front of her, the hand holding it attached to Kim Yong-San.</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae looked up at him, surprised, and then said, “Kim Yong-San ssi, what can I do for you?” </p><p> </p><p>Her cold detached eyes, flat tone and air of dominance gave him a shock, she was back to the CEO Seo In-Jae persona. “I bought you a drink,” he stuttered in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Seo In-Jae said in a cold, detached tone.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Yong-San’s heart raced faster, and he felt like a fool for assuming that she had some feelings for him after spending some time chit chatting at the corn dog shop the night before.</p><p> </p><p>He bowed at her with a forced smile, concealed his disappointment, and swiftly exited the office.</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae lifted her eyes and looked at the closed door. A faint smile flicked across her face.</p><p> </p><p>Inside Chung Myung Company’s office, Lee Chul-San chuckled after hearing what happened inside Seo In-Jae’s office from Kim Yong-San.</p><p> </p><p>“Well as your buddy I did my best by helping you to find out that Executive Chairman Seo helps their family to run the corn shop dog after work. But I guess it didn’t work the way we thought it would. Perhaps she has not forgotten that you insulted her at the relay lecture years ago,” he sighed. “You are lucky that she is still keeping you as an employee.”</p><p> </p><p>Nam Do-San disagreed with Lee Chul-San’s statement. “In-Jae noona is very understanding. If she is vengeful she would not have allocated her own company’s money to help Dal-Mi setup Chung Myung Company.”</p><p> </p><p>“What Do-San said makes sense,” Kim Yong-San said, certain that Seo In-Jae was being cold to him due to the fact that they were at work and she was his superior.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Kang-Jin and Yoon Chae-Won, the two junior developers, entered the office.</p><p> </p><p>“Chul-San ssi, we should consider adding colour night vision into the camera system,“ Kim Yong-San said, instantly changing their discussion topic.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Chul-San tilted his head and looked at him confusingly. “How would adding colour night vision into the camera system help you to win Executive Chairman Seo’s heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“He will be able to see In-Jae noona clearly whether it’s in the day or night,” Nam Do-San commented innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god—” Lee Chul-San burst out laughing, amused with Nam Do-San’s comments.</p><p> </p><p>Choi Kang-Jin and Yoon Chae-Won looked at each other very confused.</p><p> </p><p>Shocked by Nam Don-San’s words, Kim Yong-San grabbed a pen and hurled it at Nam Do-San fumingly. “You have a death wish!” </p><p> </p><p>Nam Do-San dodged the pen with his quick reflexes in the nick of time, avoiding the pen by hairbreadth.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Seo Dal-Mi stood at the doorway, staring at them in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>Standing behind her, Jung Sa-Ha shook her head in disgust. “Boys, we’re at work now,” she reminded them.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxXxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi pointed at carrot cake. “I would like to have that please,” she told the waitress.</p><p> </p><p>Nam Do-San handed his credit card to the waitress.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my mother’s birthday today. I will pay for the cake,” Seo Dal-Mi held him back from paying for the carrot cake.</p><p> </p><p>Nam Do-San nodded smilingly and tucked the credit card back into his wallet. “Dal-Mi ah, remember you said that you want to matchmake In-Jae noona with Director Han?”</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi handed her credit card to the waitress while nodding at her boyfriend. “I invited Director Han over for dinner but he said he already has an appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Yong-San and In-Jae noona would make a good pair?” Nam Do-San asked casually.</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “What? You want to matchmake my elder sister with Yong-San ssi instead? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Nam Do-San smiled and said, “Apparently Yong-San had been admiring In-Jae noona for some time now. I want to help him to win her heart. But I will need your help to make it happen.” </p><p> </p><p>He went on to tell his girlfriend how Seo In-Jae treated Kim Yong-San differently as the corn dog shop and in the office.</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi laughed with her hand over their mouth. “My elder sister is known to draw a clear line between personal life and work.” She paused for a moment and tried to picture her elder sister and Kim Yong-San being together as a couple.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a feeling that they may make a good pair. Yong-San ssi is humorous and kind, he may brighten up my elder sister’s life,” she remarked. “Let’s matchmake them. We will find another girl for Director Han.”</p><p> </p><p>Nam Do-San nodded the excitement obvious on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yong-San ssi should have told me that he likes my elder sister. I would have done my best to help him out,” Seo Dal-Mi grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Later, the Nam Do-San, the Seo sisters gathered around the table inside the luxurious apartment at Hannam The Hill.</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae, Seo Dal-Mi, Nam Do-San and Halmoni were singing a birthday song to Cha Ah-Hyun. </p><p> </p><p>“Happy Birthday, omma,” Seo Dal-Mi gave her mother a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae gave her mother a hug right after. “Happy Birthday, omma. I hope you like the apartment Dal-Mi and I bought for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love it because both my daughters are living with me in this apartment,” Cha Ah-Hyun said, smiling at them ear to ear.  </p><p> </p><p>“The best gift you can give omma is to get a boyfriend and get married,” Seo Dal-Mi teased, winking at her elder sister.</p><p> </p><p>Cha Ah-Hyun gave a chuckle. “If your elder sister was not so career centered she would have gotten married eight years ago.” She turned to Seo In-Jae and continued, “I am wondering if Lee Gon is still available. He was deeply in love with you back then.”</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae glowered at her mother. “After seeing how both omma’s marriages failed, I am having phobia about dating and marriage,” she retorted sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“In-Jae ah, you should learn from your mother’s past mistakes and become a better wife. Sometimes you have to give and take for a relationship to work,” Halmoni commented. “Nobody is perfect, there is always something that nobody likes. You just have to ask yourself what made you love the person in the first place and find ways to make things work and do not leave each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi gazed at her grandmother with a slight smile, apprehending her words of wisdom.</p><p> </p><p>Nam Do-San suddenly got up from his seat, pulled out a small box from his pocket, and kneeled at Seo Dal-Mi. He opened the box and revealed a beautiful diamond ring; certained that this would be the best opportunity for him to make his move.</p><p> </p><p>“Dal-Mi ah, I want to be your trophy, your pride, your dream, your comfort, your wings. Would you marry me?” he said in a soft tone. His eyes filled with love, desire and inspiration.</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi's eyes welled up as she felt mixed emotions of joy and astonishment. Her heart fluttering, she gazed down at her boyfriend, and nodded with a broad smile.</p><p> </p><p>Halmoni pointed her handphone toward the couple. “Yoong-Sil, tell me what you see,” she instructed.</p><p> </p><p>“A young man in his early thirties on his knees is putting a diamond ring on the fourth finger of a young woman of the same age,” the phone said.</p><p> </p><p>Cha Ah-Hyun reached out and grabbed her mother in law’s arm in excitement. “Ommoni, our little girl is finally getting married,” she cried, her voice filled with emotions and happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae went over to her sister and gave her a hug. “Congratulations,” she said with a wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi returned a big hug. “Thank you, unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae then shook Nam Do-San’s hand. “Congratulations Do-San ssi. Welcome to the family.”</p><p> </p><p>Nam Do-San gave her a courteous bow. “Thank you, noona.”</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi walked over to her grandmother and mother and gave them both a hug, still in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Halmoni gently stroked the back of her granddaughter’s hair. “My granddaughter is going to be someone’s wife soon,” she weeped in joy. “I am sure that your father would be happy for you up there.”</p><p> </p><p>“My little princess is getting married. I am so happy for you Dal-Mi,” Cha Ah-Hyun weeped, gently patting her daughter in the back.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night.</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi sat on the couch staring at the diamond ring without blinking. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you have been looking at that ring for hours now,” Seo In-Jae mocked as she walked to the pantry.</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi put the diamond ring back on the fourth finger of her left hand. She stared at her elder sister mischievously and started thinking how she would matchmake her with Kim Yong-San</p><p> </p><p>She hopped toward her elder sister, grabbed her left arm, and asked, “Unnie, have you ever missed the guy that mother mentioned who was deeply in love with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae narrowed her eyes and stared at her suspiciously. “Ya! I know you are engaged already but that does not give you the right to poke your nose into my personal life,” she snapped, making her way back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop working after office hours. Let’s sit down and chat.” Let’s Seo Dal-Mi held on to her sister’s arm and pulled her to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae sighed and she reluctantly followed her sister. “What is it you want to chat about? I am going back to work if it’s about my love life,” she warned.</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi shook her head and gave her elder sister a serious look. “What do you think of Kim Yong-San ssi?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae pursed her lips and glared at her sister in shock. “Ya! Are you thinking of matchmaking me with Kim Yong-San?”</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi closed her eyes and snapped her fingers enthusiastically. “Exactly. I heard that he admires you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seo In-Jae instantly pulled herself up from the couch and strode back to her room. </p><p> </p><p>“Unnie! You have not answered me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Dal-Mi! Sweet dreams!” Seo In-Jae responded, closing her door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi rested her chin on her hand. “She did not show any signs of disliking him,” she murmured. “Which means Yong-San ssi has a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached for her phone and made a call.</p><p> </p><p>“Do-San ah, are you asleep already?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. I am having a drink with my parents at home. They have asked me to arrange for a meal with your family to meet up.”</p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi blushed. “I will let you do the arrangements. I have something else I want to talk to you about. “</p><p> </p><p>“What is more important than our future?”</p><p> </p><p>“My elder sister and Yong-San ssi,” Seo Dal-Mi replied. “We should arrange for them to spend more time with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I will let you take charge of the matchmaking.”</p><p> </p><p>“One more thing, I was wondering if you are okay for us to stay closer with my family once we get married. As you know my grandmother has bad eyesight and my mother is rather clumsy. I would like to be closer to them,” she continued. “But If you decided to live with your parents I would understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seo Dal-Mi ssi, we are fine with you and Do-San living closer to your family,” a woman said over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Omonim…” Seo Dal-Mi uttered in surprise. “Ya! Do-San did you put me on speakers?” she yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I thought you wanted to talk about the wedding arrangements and I thought that my father and mother would be able to give us some advise,” Nam Do-San said in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“My goodness. I was thinking of getting engaged first…” she blurted. </p><p> </p><p>“You talked about buying a house near your family…”</p><p> </p><p>A loud laughter could be heard on the other line. “Dal-Mi ssi, please forgive our Do-San. He isn’t well versed with other things that is not related to computers,” a man said. </p><p> </p><p>Seo Dal-Mi smacked her palm against her forehead. “I was thinking about the future. If Do-San is agreeable then we should quickly purchase the empty unit next door…” she sighed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>xxxxXxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Han Ji-Pyeong sat at a corner table next to the window inside a bar. He took a gulp of beer while looking at the people entering and exiting the premises. </p><p> </p><p>“My friends are coming soon,” a soft but stern female voice came from behind. He turned back and noticed a man in his forties standing next to a young woman with ruby fusion hair. She wore a lily blouse with white chiffon mini skirt. She was in her early twenties and had an exquisitely beautiful face.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The man laid his hand on the young woman’s hand and said, “I can keep you company while you are alone.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman pulled her hand away in disgust and stared at him with her cold eyes. “It’s okay. I want to be alone,” she asserted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as the man was about to make his next move, Han Ji-Pyeong grabbed the man by the shoulder and said, “This lady already said that she does not need your company.”</p><p> </p><p>The man looked over his shoulder at Han Ji-Pyeong’s pair of fierce looking eyes staring at him. He knocked Han Ji-Pyeong hand off his shoulder and yelled, “Mind your own business if you don’t want to get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>Han Ji-Pyeong placed his hands on his waist. “It’s part of my job to poke my nose into other people’s business,” he said in a sharp tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot!” The man clenched his fist and raised his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Han Ji-Pyeong hurled his fist straight at the man’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Startled, the young woman pulled herself up from her seat and backed away from the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>The man knocked against the table and collapsed to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The other customers stopped whatever they were doing and glanced at him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Han Ji-Pyeong rubbed his knuckles a few times, attempting to massage the pain. “Damn that hurts,” he groaned to himself.</p><p> </p><p>The bar manager rushed toward him. “Sir, I have a business to run here…” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman reached into her Gucci handbag and handed the bar manager a stack of 50,000 notes. “This should be enough to pay for the damages,” she said, grabbing Han Ji-Pyeong’s hand and pulled him out of the bar with her. Her steps were slow and graceful.</p><p> </p><p>Han Ji-Pyeong’s jaw dropped and his heart raced as he followed the young woman out of the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your help,” the young woman said, bowing at him.</p><p> </p><p>Han Ji-Pyeong smiled slightly as he returned the bow. “It was a small matter.”</p><p> </p><p>A cab arrived and pulled over in front of them. Two young women exited the cab andwalked up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Natalie, what are you doing out here?” the taller young woman asked confusingly.</p><p> </p><p>The other young woman looked Han Ji-Pyeong up and down. “Natalie, did you meet a new friend while waiting for us?” she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman turned to her two friends. “I bumped into a jerk just now. Thankfully this namjabun came to my rescue,” she said, looking toward Han Ji-Pyeong.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my name is Go Hae-Ri,” the young woman who had been looking at Han Ji-Pyeong from the time she smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman with the name Natalie gave Go Hae-Ri a weird look. “Ya! Stop embarrassing me in public.”</p><p> </p><p>Han Ji-Pyeong grinned at the young woman with the name Natalie. “Natalie ssi, I just remembered that I have another appointment to attend to. I will leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman with the name Natalie gave him a bow. “Once again, thank you ⎯⎯ “ she paused. As she did not know his name, she ended her sentence with just ‘oppa’. </p><p> </p><p>Han Ji-Pyeong felt awkward being called <em>oppa </em>by someone he barely knew. “My name is Han Ji-Pyeong,” he said with a forced smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Han Ji-Pyeong nim,” the girl with the name Natalie gave him a sweet half smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and commenting! Here's wishing everyone a safe and healthy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>